leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TNickxx/Marksmen, or if you didn't have to follow the meta
Let's start off by saying this: I haven't been following the reworks and what the fuck is Corki Mid? I would never in a healthy state of mind take Corki Mid. I had so much fun playing him bot (before the rework) and chunking enemy ADC for extra 10% true damage on AA. On a second thought, why wouldn't you take Corki Mid? With all these broken ass champions, do marksmen even belong in the bot lane. Ok, Tristana, you broken ass designed piece of shit better not leave bot lane till we hit the post-game info. But there are many marksmen being played in other positions, Graves (what is a "rework", right Riot?), Vayne (you bitch ass top laners who can't beat her ass should be ashamed of yourself), Quinn (same as vayne). And I understand why would you pick those champions. What I don't understand is, why wouldn't you play other marksmen in those positions? To name one, Sivir. Max CDR and AD and just harass and farm from a safe distance. There are so many popular competitive champions that would suffer against Sivir; Lissandra, Gragas, Gnar, Zac, Trundle. Ok, I don't know about Trundle, but I'm sure I'd find a way to beat his ass as well. What I'm tryna say is, what if I told you can play your favourite marksman and still be safe from all the assassins, dashy-slashy fighters and 1-click-WOLOLOLOLO-so-called-mages? Ashe, Varus, Sivir have spamable abilities that scale with AD and can be used from a long range. But what about the others? What about Jinx in the top lane, against Riven or Darius. Build a Essence Reaver you wimp and max attack speed, see if they can get to you because you built Phantom Dancer and Runaan's Hurricane while you are criting their whole team from 700 units away. With IE and Zerk's Greaves, plus another attack speed item of choice (preferably Botrk) you will be criting for 800+ on the main target and surrounding target + another 0.8 times your AD on the main target per additional unit hit by Runaan. Need more? Caitlyn with max CDR and full AD? Stay safe chunk for 1.7 your total AD. See if they can get to you having E and traps every 5 seconds. (Actually I need to test this. Currently saving for Caitlyn. For the others I can actually vouch for). Vayne mid? They can't hit what they can't see, and they won't see you when you will be invisible half of the duration of your ultimate. Get Triforce, Ghostblade and Death's Dance for max CDR, boots of choice, max AD with the rest. Chunk for 700+ with each Q. You know about that Lissandra (that I hate from the bottom of my heart)? I actually beat her ass in the midlane. I'm currently testing marksmen in mid and top, creating a series of videos on YouTube. I will update this post with more marksmen I test when I get to play them. Category:Blog posts